Jason Todd: Vengeance
by The Dark Assailant
Summary: Will Batman be able to defeat a man that knows all of his secrets, fears, and weaknesses, or will the caped crusader and his protégés fall at the hands of what was once one of his greatest allies?
1. Beginnings

Well this is my first fan-fic and without Sphinx, XEvo Chic, and MfuzzyLab's help I don't think it would be this good. XEvo Chic taught me a lot about writing fics and Sphinx edits my story for continuity and grammar agreement. See my English teacher told us that past tense is evil and therefore it is hard for me to stay in it. Fuzzy has helped me a lot in this first chapter because he is the one helping me write this fic who really knows the characters. Well this is it and I hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Batman or any related DC characters. They belong to DC. 

* * *

Night falls on a quiet, dark Gotham City. A once thriving factory is now deserted and often overlooked. Today, this factory will hold one of the most tragic moments of Gotham. 

"Bring it on, kiddies!" yelled The Joker, maniacally eager about Batman and Robin pursuing him through the deserted factory's corridors. 

The Joker had big plans for Robin and his mother tonight. Her treachery would be her downfall. The Joker looked back at the running couple and saw a Robin quite different from his memories. There was a fire erupting from the young hero, dressed in red spandex pants accompanied by similar spandex black boots, black mask and green Robin insignia on his chest. The fire that The Joker saw in Robin's eyes could diminish a thousand seas in a crimson blaze or light a thousand matches with the ferocity of a hurricane. 

For the first time in his life The Joker was scared of one of Batman's lackeys. 

"I'll bring the little birdie and all of his hopes and dreams to a screeching halt. There's gonna be a fire in Gotham tonight," The Joker said as he cackled loudly enough that his laughter's echo even made the Dark Knight wince. 

Batman had one objective in mind- to catch The Joker. He ran at an incredible pace. With each step, his black spandex boots hit the pavement sharply, making a low click despite his quick pace. Robin followed quickly behind him and seemed to have the same objective as Batman, but for all of the wrong reasons. Batman noticed something in Robin's eyes that made him fear for the life of The Joker and regret a decision that he had earlier made. 

{Hours earlier on the same night...} 

The Batcave is a dark place, normally quiet and void of life. Tonight was an exception, as the sound of arguing echoed the dark corridors for the miles that it stretched on. 

"But Bruce, I can go! There is absolutely nothing preventing me from making sound decisions or being level headed." After Robin uttered these words he threw his hands up 

in exasperation and asked himself why Batman couldn't ever fully trust him- he had, after all, been trained by the greatest. 

"Jason, WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? He has your mother and, because of this, I cannot let you go. Your emotions are getting the best of you and I will not tolerate that type of behavior on my team." 

Jason looked on at the man he admired most in life, saddened for a brief few seconds, and thought, "No matter what I do I won't ever be good enough for Bruce." Then aloud he said, "Bruce, I understand your concerns, but I haven't let you down thus far in all of the years we have been a team." 

"…" Was the silent reply. 

"Bruce… if you don't let me help you, then who will? Batgirl wrapped around in her own issues and Nightwing's gallivanting around Bludhaven. I am your greatest asset right now. The Joker isn't going to give my mother up without a fight! And the way I see it there will be at least 40 Joker thugs to make things difficult for us. Can you honestly say you won't need my help?" 

"Fine. You can come. But since I don't want you there- you're on your own. Don't interfere with my plans. I know it's harsh, but I'm doing what needs to be done."   
  
---   
  
Bruce snapped out of his memory and looked at his accomplice, both pounding their feet against the hard floor. Hardly even breaking a sweat as he ran after The Joker, with each step Robin took Batman noted the rage slowly building up inside of him. Batman thought, "I knew it was a mistake bringing him here: a mistake that I'm going to have to pay for." 

"Come on Batsie Watsie! I'm waitin' for ya' and da' little birdie too!" shrieked The Joker manically. 

Batman and Robin immediately sped up their pace, trying to subdue The Joker before he could do any real damage to them or the factory. 

While Robin ran, a thousand thoughts raced through his mind. Robin continuously thought of his main objective- to catch the Joker and make him pay for hurting his mother. Batman was his next train of thought- Robin had to prove to him that all of years of training had actually paid off, and that he could handle himself even in personal situations. To add onto all of Robin's troubles, he had a bad feeling about that night. Though he couldn't put his finger on it, he knew that lives could be lost if he was not careful. Lives, yes, and possibly something more... 

Robin snapped out of his trance and noticed a cube glimmering on the ground. It wasn't heavy, he estimated quickly. The object was only about 3 pounds and it bore The Joker's insignia. 

"Batman!" yelled Robin. Immediately Robin reached behind his back and grabbed his cable. He was nervous about if he could pull off what he was about to do, but he had no other choice. Batman didn't hear him over The Joker's cackling. Robin thought, "This is it. All my training comes down to this. Batman's life, no, both of our lives depend on it." 

With that Robin launched the cable he had pulled from his back, and launched it through the air, spanning the room a distance 30 feet. Robin inwardly congratulated himself, then grabbed Batman and hoisted them both across the room. It wasn't a second too soon- the cube exploded and debris flew across the room. When Robin glanced back, much to his dismay, a 15-pound piece of debris was heading towards the jump cable. 

"Great. All of the work gone, down the drain." 

When the piece of debris impacted, Batman flipped away from the cable and perched neatly on the ground. Robin was nowhere near as fortunate, and due to his nervousness he flipped seconds too late and crashed heavily into a crate. Pieces of his suit were ripped. 

Batman saw a tall man on a stairwell directly above Robin. The man sported sunglasses, and wore tight fitting blue denim jeans and a loose fit purple t-shirt with the word "Bruno" neatly printed on it. Bruno carried a box emblazoned with the word "BANG!" etched in humongous white font with gold etched around each letter. 

Batman reached behind his back and pulled out a Batarang, and without wasting a second he arched his hand back and released with such rage that only a blur could be seen as the Batarang flew across the room. With each vertical flip, a hum could be heard. 

Seconds later, Bruno let out a loud "OW!" and dropped the box over the stairwell, his own crumpled form following it. Only a second after the box hits the ground it exploded, burying Robin under pounds of rubble. 

Batman looked at the debris that covered his fallen comrade and began to run towards it: he had to save Robin, no matter what he said earlier. Seconds after Batman picked up the first piece, he felt a cable tightly wrap around him. Harley Quinn could be heard: "Mista J is gonna be very happy with me." Harley pulled on the cable that held Batman and flung him across the room towards her. 

When Batman landed near her, she took 2 cubes identical to the ones that detonated earlier and threw them at Batman. Batman quickly flipped back on his right hand and kicked the first device into a wall. On impact, the device exploded. When Batman landed, he quickly batted the other device away, causing it to explode in mid-air. After the commotion settled down, Harley was nowhere to be seen, but a quarter hundred Joker thugs, carrying assorted knives, chains and poles, greeted Batman.   
  
"Ugh. What happened to me?" 

Robin awakened buried under pounds of rubble. 

"The last thing I remember... Oh!" 

He immediately became nervous, unsure of whether or not he could make it from under the heavy pounds of rubble. 

"I bet Batman left me here willingly; He didn't want me to come anyway. I'll just have to make my way out myself, and prove to him that all my years of training are worth something." 

Robin struggled for half a minute moving rubble, and was rewarded for his efforts. As Robin freed himself, he heard something coming from above. He looked at a cement stairwell, brought himself to his feet, and ran up it, only to be greeted by a smirking Harley Quinn. Almost absent-mindedly, she tossed two cubes at Robin nearly identical to the ones that blew up earlier, the only differentiation is the fact this cube is much heavier. 

The cube flipped out the way and left him with these words, cheerfully spoken in Harley's voice: "Bye, bye birdie." 

Less than 5 seconds later the device clicked loudly, and a wave of fire rushed towards Robin. Robin turned to his right and prepared to flip out of the way, but his plan to move was faltered by a second explosion coming from inches away, and he is hurtled into the air. 


	2. The Situation Worsens

**Author Notes:** Well I would like to thank my super awesome Beta Sphinx, without her this fic wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is. She has helped me so much. Thanks Sphinx.   
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any DC characters I just use them. ;)

* * *

The inertia from the explosion violently hurtled Robin through the air. His body twisted uncontrollably and he was thrown backwards, hit the pole, and slumped downwards. 

"Agh!" screamed Robin: his back was in pain from the impact with the pole. The young vigilante reached above his head, grabbed onto the wood pole, and swung three times around, finally able to vault himself off the pole on the third. Seconds later, the fire from the explosion rushed past his previous position, leaving nothing but ashes and a burned pole in its path.

The young hero somersaulted vertically and landed on his feet. He breathed heavily, his costume moving up and down violently with each breath. Robin glanced at Batman and then ahead of him. With no time to recover, he glanced and estimated quickly- he saw 20, maybe 30, Joker lackeys surround himself and Batman.

Jason nervously thought, "This is it. This is going to be my last chance to prove myself to Batman." Batman glanced at Robin and realized that all of his months of training this boy would be wasted tonight, no matter how hard he tried to prevent it.

Robin effortlessly reached behind his back while simultaneously jumping about 17 feet into the air. Two Batarangs were deftly clenched in Robin's hands. Robin's hand moved and the Batarang violently soared through the air; a Joker lackey screamed in pain. Blood slowly trailed down the lackey's ear and face: seconds later he was unconscious.

"One down." Robin wasted no time: he pulled his left hand behind his back and ferociously launched the second Batarang. The Batarang flew at a female Joker crony dressed in pink sweatpants, a yellow t-shirt, and pigtails with pink barrettes. She looked on in uncontrollable fear as the Batarang grew seconds closer to impact with her. She jumped onto her hands and pushed one foot back in preparations to kick away Robin's Batarang. Inches before impact, she violently kicked her foot forward and the Batarang hurtled towards Batman.   
  
---   
  
"Uhguh," whimpered two Joker thugs that Batman had just hit in the face. Blood oozed out of the corners of their mouths. The thugs' bodies moved towards the ground: Batman raised his right foot and kicked the lackey on the left side of his stomach. The lackey lay sprawled across the ground, while his partner was inches away from hitting the floor. Batman raised his foot and, in what seemed like a polished and natural motion, he delivered a kick to the man's face, immediately knocking him out. Batman turned angrily to see one of Robin's Batarangs flying at his face; he leaned back and then lunged to the right.   
  
----  
  
Batman looked back at Robin with an expression of puzzlement and anger. He flipped backwards twice, and when he neared landing position he turned sideways and kicked a Joker crony in the mouth, watching on as the man's teeth shattered and sluggishly fell out of his mouth. Batman swiftly kicked the Joker's second-rate sidekick in his stomach, throwing a swift punch towards his face. Batman turned around to do a quick scan of the room. He saw three Joker flunkies running towards Robin and wasted no time.   
  
Quickly pulling out what two of what resembled two balls on a rope, Batman vigorously twirled them around in the air and seconds later smoothly launched them at the flunkies approaching Robin. Seconds later the goony right behind Robin fell- his knees bound together, and as he fell towards the ground his chin broke with a sickening crack. The sounds of breaking bones slowly echoed around the room. Before Robin had time to react, two more of those ball-and-chains subdued two lackeys that had been rapidly approaching Robin.

A knife flew past Robin's ear and narrowly missed the Boy Wonder, when he turned around he saw three lackies standing and grinning.

"Batman, we don't have time for this," Robin uttered to Batman. The dynamic duo looked at each other and simultaneously shook their heads in the motion of yes. The two stood by each other and, in sync, took out their cables, launched them across the room and swung across them. They were safely out of harms way and Robin glanced at Batman. Batman took out a Batarang and menacingly launched it towards the Joker's cronies. Thousands of volts of electricity surged through the Batarang, and every lackey fell to the ground with the impact of the Batarang. Each flipped off the cable; once they landed, they ran towards the direction of The Joker.

Batman and Robin each had their own fears in mind. Batman feared for Robin's life, and Robin feared Batman would never take him seriously. He would always be second fiddle to Dick Grayson, no better than Barbara Gordon, and the worse possible choice for a Robin. All the years of 'tough love' and harsh treatment from Batman and still he wasn't good enough for him. "AGH! What can be done to please that man?" Jason calmed himself down just enough to think rationally.

The two ran for what seemed like ages. They finally came upon The Joker, and saw him dangling and Robin's mother dangling above acid. Robin had nearly completed his mission -he was almost estatic after all of these years he had been re-united with his true mother.

"Hey Robbie Boy! How are ya'? Your mother and I were just hanging. Of course, she's doing the hanging," the Joker maniacally laughed. Robin ran across the platform, the only thing that separated The Joker and himself from one another. Once across, he lunged towards The Joker and placed his hands around The Joker's neck.

The Joker managed to utter the words "All this pent up hostility ain't good for ya', be cool." The Joker moved his hand up to a flower near the collar of his shirt and lightly squeezed it. An ice vapor was dispersed into the air. The Joker kicked Robin off of him and watched him stagger and gasp heavily for air. He took advantage of Robins' weakened state. He ran full speed towards Robin, and sent him flying over a handrail.

"Let's see if the birdie has wings."

The Joker looked on while Robin fell through the air. Robin looked up at The Joker helplessly; paralyzed and seconds away from the impact that he was sure would be the end of him.

"It's funny how I came here to prove myself and now am gonna fall because of it," Robin chuckled, bitterly and softly, to himself. Batman launched a cable and a whiz was heard spreading across the room. Batman wasn't a second too early- he sailed across the room, grabbed Robin, and landed both of them safely on the ground.

"Ah, what the hell," said the Joker as he grabbed Robin's mother and pushed her towards the railing. She helplessly screamed for mercy.

"Shud id up," said that Joker as he slapped, struggled and tossed her over the railing into a 'bath of acid,' as he put it. She cringed has body hit the acid, wincing and pain while her skin peeled away while she fell deeper each second. Her screams were to no avail.

The Joker put his hand under his chin: "Well, if the momma bird can't fly, then I see why Batman had to save the baby bird's little keester."

Robin looked on in anger at the spectacle -his mother was just burned to death by acid. He hatefully looked at The Joker, and while The Joker talked Robin heard no sound. A tear slowly formed in his eyes. "After all these years without her, I lose her again." Robin's eyes lit ablaze. His muscles visibly tensed, his jaw line hardening.

"Aww! Is the little birdie mad?" teasingly asked The Joker.

"You're gonna die!" Robin said as he prepared to lunge for The Joker.

In his own menacing way, the Joker spoke: "Not if I kill you first, 'cause it's duck season boys and I'm ready to hunt." He maniacally cackled.

Robin let out a loud grunt and lunged for The Joker; Batman stood nearby in awe of Robin's anger. "This is one battle Robin has to fight on his own."

The Joker jumped down from above and ran towards Robin. Robin threw a punch directly at The Joker's face, knocking him square in the eye. The Joker's eye swelled up, and he asked Robin, "How could ya' hit me?" With that, he reached behind his back and pulled out a giant boxing glove. He turned a lever, and seconds later the glove shot through the air, sending Robin flying across the room and landing in a wall. Debris from the wall cracked off and fell around him; Robin slowly stood up, looked at The Joker and forgot his pain. He yet again charged towards The Joker.

"Some boys just never learn," laughed The Joker. He took out four long knives and threw them at Robin.

Robin saw the knives coning and dodged to the side; he thought he was out of harms way until The Joker shrieked "Watch your back, birdie!" The knives halted in mid-air, opening up into nets, and before Robin had the chance to dodge out of the way, the nets closed in on him.

Robin screamed in agonizing pain as thousands of volts of electricity surged through his body. He stumbled around violently. With each second more electricity moved throughout his body. The Joker saw the vulnerable state Robin was in, and he ran forward towards 'The little birdie' and kicked him in the stomach three times. Blood splattered from his mouth.

Batman looked on at Robin's struggle and moved to help him, but was knocked back by Harley Quinn. "Mista J. says no one is to interrupt his fun," Harley said as she shook her finger. She added "'Cause if they do he'll be very angry." Harley took off her backpack and withdrew a giant hand from it. Maneuvering the hand, she threw Batman out of the building. He lay on the cold ground outside, covered in debris, and looked on helplessly at the spectacle inside the building.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" screamed a battered, bruised and bloody Robin, seconds after The Joker had hit him over the head with the steel bat. Robin reached behind his back and pulled out a Batarang, cut the rope and rolled from under it. Robin stood upright, and ferociously launched another Batarang at The Joker. A gaping wound appeared on the Joker's face.

"Kid, you're gonna pay for that." The Joker began to laugh once again. Harley Quinn used the hand that she pushed Batman with earlier to pull Joker towards the outside with her.   
  
---   
  
Hundreds of lights flickered in the warehouse windows, accompanied by the same number of explosions.Victor Fries walked through a side panel in the building and moved towards Robin.

"In the words of my great uncle: DIE JASON JUST DIE!" said The Joker. He turned towards Batman and said bitterly, "Don't worry, Batbub. If I knew your identity, you'd be roasting right along with him."

Several explosions shook the warehouse and The Joker and Harley ran away from the building. One final explosion sounded, and the building demolished. "Jason..." Batman said.

Jason was a young boy: he grunted and pulled the tires of The Batmobile- Batman sat and watched the young boy, seeing not a common criminal but something, somehow, something more

Sweat dripped down Jason's face, he breathed heavily and kicked towards Bruce's foot "You're doing fine kick harder you're doing good keep it up Dick could do 200 push ups in 10 minutes when he first began training I know you can do the same maybe even better"

'But Sir, I'm sure Master Wayne holds you in just as high of regards as he did or does Master Grayson" Alfred's voice reaching over to Jason's ears, Bruce lurking down the dark corridor, hearing, yes, but not comprehending the consequences

He had treated Jason so harshly and Jason didn't know that Bruce was just that way.

It was the only way he knew how to be.


	3. Soaring Illusions

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership for any of the characters used in the making of this story. They all belong to DC. 

**A/N:** Ok, first I wanted to apologize for the update being so far in between. I know I've been gone a while but I've had trouble deciding what to do with these next few chapters leading up the point of this fic, vengeance. Chapter 4 should bring the previous ones together and prepare for the all out mayhem I have planned for Gotham.   
  
Now to talk about what's going on in this chapter. Basically Freeze saves Jason from his doom, and takes him back to his residence to recuperate. Jason goes through illusions regarding Bruce, while Freeze seems like a good guy. Freeze is trying to get Jason to see things his regarding Batman, and that is that he needs to be dead.

* * *

Robin removed his mask and asked himself aloud, "What am I gonna do? I have seconds to live." He nervously thought, "All these years of training with Batman and being his loyal servant, and he was so easily subdued by The Joker- leaving me to die?" 

Sweat poured down Robin's brow and he anxiously wiped it away. He was moving towards the right side of the room when he saw an exit. His plans of escape, however, were interrupted as a roof beam came crashing down. Robin turned and saw Victor Fries standing near the door. Freeze held out his hand towards Robin. Robin sarcastically thought, "Great. I'm being engulfed in flames and this whack job wants to come and fight. Batman, you sure do know how to pick 'em."

Freeze looked at Robin, held out his hand again, and said, "Come with me, young Robin, and I can protect you." Robin sneered at Freeze and turned his back. Freeze slyly said "Of course you can always go back to Batman, to be unloved, to be second best to Dick Grayson, third rate to Barbara Gordon." Robin worriedly wondered how Freeze knew their identities. "I can get you out of here. I know this building in and out," said Freeze reassuringly.

Robin thought for seconds too long, and the roof of the building collapsed around him.

---

Robin slowly grunted as he awoke in a dark corridor. He exhaled and ice vapor escaped his mouth. "Where am I?" Robin questioned himself. He attempted to move, but groaned in pain. "Is this a dream?" Robin again asked himself, but this time aloud.

"No, young Robin, you're quite alive, and this isn't a dream. Yes, I'm sure you're asking yourself how I saved you and why," Freeze said, walking closer to Robin's position lying on the table.

"Why I saved you? Because I couldn't let you die after all of those years of being treated harshly by Bruce and the way he put you beneath others. Your soul wouldn't be at peace. Had it been any other Bat...'member' in that fire, I wouldn't have saved them. I have no compassion for them. You, on the other hand, are special. Bruce isn't worthy of you, not the other way around. Now, lay back, my young friend, and recuperate," Freeze said as he walked away.

Robin fought his hardest to keep from dozing off; his eyelids collapsed and he struggled to re-open them. Robin couldn't let his guard down while in the presence of Freeze. Robin's fight to stay awake was deemed useless; it seemed as if an outside force was slamming his eyes shut.

-- A giant bat swooped through the air, came towards Robin and latched onto his back. It pulled him hundreds of feet into the air. Robin looked up and saw Bruce smiling, and, for a brief moment, Jason felt warmth around him. Yet Bruce's facial features expressed anger, sorrow, rage, and disappointment all at the same time, and he said, "You're not good enough to be any pupil of mine." The bat dropped him hundreds of feet towards the ground. When Jason landed, he felt his back break.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

He yelled out in pain and awoke in a cold sweat. "Freeze, where am I?" Robin asked Mr. Freeze.

"Why, young Robin, you've been asleep for months."

Robin breathed nervously. "Has anyone been looking for me?"

"If by anyone you mean Batman, then…" Freeze hesitated and said, "I'm sorry to tell you this young Robin, but… no. They've all accepted your death, and Batman has sent Nightwing and Barbara to do the work he obviously thought you couldn't."

Robin thought, "Wha…?"

"Young Jason you've been asleep for months." Freeze moved his hand, which was covered in a blue glove to hide its fragile form, and picked up a remote with several red buttons and assorted keys. He pressed a switch and a picture of a DNA chromosome came into view. "The gas that The Joker sprayed you with was meant to kill you. How you survived it, I don't know, but," Freeze put on a smile that only hid evil intentions, none of which Jason was aware of, "I'm glad that you did survive, for you to die as Batman's slave would have been insane, you should exact your revenge… I mean live your life while not under that harsh wall of stones." Freeze placed his fingers in the air in a quoting motion and said, "Loving care."

A thousand thoughts rushed through Jason's mind, sweat raced down his face, he panted like a dog roaming through the city on a hot New York day without water. He dozed for merely seconds, he thought. Fond memories of Bruce suddenly raced through his head.

Jason stood in the middle of a dojo in the Batcave, he lifted his foot into the air ninety-degrees back, and without warning kicked it forward knocking a training dummy of it's holder. A sweet and caring Bruce embraced Jason while he winced from the pain.

Seconds later, nothing but a blur could be seen in the memory, pink skin roughened by years of training impacted upon his face. Knocking him towards the ground sending his teeth sprawling across the ground. "You think that's something to be tired and in pain about?" Yelled Bruce with a ferocity that made the Batcave seemingly tremble.

Jason's rage maneuvered through his body with the freedom of an untamed river, it swooned through him uncontrollably, his eyes opened and closed violently. His rage had to be redirected, Bruce didn't know any better. "I… I…, die exact my reve…" Jason could barely utter the words with what little ability he had left to form a coherent thought. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought. "How could I possible contemplate going against Bruce!?"

The room became a blur again, his eyesight once again blurred, body temperature raised, he felt as though his body was a volcano. For some reason he couldn't control himself, for an uncountable amount of time he had been dozing in and out of reality, and for that matter he no longer knew what reality was: was the state he was in now even reality?

Freeze, who had normally been his enemy, had suddenly become his friend… Jason couldn't even remember how long Freeze had been his friend time was of no realization to him. Bruce, the man that had once been a father figure to him had become a person he feared. Bruce was only there to point out his mistakes, nothing more. Yet with the speed of a cheetah in an African jungle on the run from hunters, Bruce ran towards Jason yet again, seemingly took a bat from nowhere and prepared to hit Jason. "Aah!" Jason screamed. Bruce's facial expressions took a turn for the worse. His hand moved towards Jason's throat leaving the boy defenseless and with no time to react. "Never scream," Bruce snarled and pressed down around the boy's throat.

The room swirled around yet again to become something new; Bruce walked forward to the edge of a cliff and held Jason over the edge. Jason reached into the air to grab Bruce's arm to pull him back up, but no matter how many times he tried, he could never even touch Bruce. Bruce's eyes glowed yellow, and he laughed maniacally and said, "Only real Robins can fly."

He held Jason further out over the cliff and let his grip of the boy go. The ground which merely seemed hundreds of feet away before now became a distant figure that he could never have chances of reaching. His body violently twisted and turned yearning to grab onto a stray path of rocks while he fell down, suddenly Bruce's words etched through his mind. "Only a real Robin can fly, Only a real Robin can fly, Only a real Robin can fly."

Jason screamed, wishing what he was experiencing was all a bad dream and that his scream would bring him back to reality. It failed, and he swooned closer to the ground, Jason heard screeching, not that of humans but of a life form small… he realized that they were bats. Hundreds came towards him and they looked as though they were prepared to rip him into shreds.

The pack of bats passed over him; he turned to see where they were going the wind raced through his hair and made it stand on end. The bats reached the ground, and all instinctively stood vertical on wing tips. Seconds later, their bodies collected together into a giant mass and became spikes. Jason feared for his life: he had no way of stopping himself. He closed his eyes and prepared to play the cards fate had dealt him.


	4. Learning to Fly

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character portrayed in this story, they belong to DC.   
A/N: This chapter of the fic is basically dealing with Jason's training, and more of his feelings towards Batman.

* * *

Jason fell closer to the ground; the spikes the bats had formed were less than minutes away from impaling his body. He reached into the air only to grab nothing, and turned down once again. A part of him wished that he had never become Batman's protégé, his loyal servant, the little boy who couldn't. A much larger part of him wished for Batman's immediate downfall. Lastly, a very small part of him- the innocent young man in him- still saw hope in Batman's eyes as he stood thousands of feet in the air, but that part of him was small and, from the looks of things, would never have a chance to resurface.

Jason's arm felt a new pressure around it, a cold yet welcome pressure at the same time. It yanked at his arm gently but with enough force to send a jolt through his body as his fall stopped. Jason took a deep breath relieved that his falling was stopped, whoever saved him had a lot of gratitude coming their way and Batman- well, Jason chose for now that Batman should just become a memory, a memory that was never to resurface for fear of what Jason's wrath would be towards the brutal beast. Jason looked up with hope for a new life in his eyes. When his gaze was finally able to meet with that of the one who saved him, his rescuer was none other than Freeze. Jason was shocked, but never the less relieved, and a part of him wanted to embrace and love Freeze. He had forgotten all about Batman- that is, the good side of Batman, for all that remained in Jason's memories was a cold, harsh vision of an emotionless man. Jason's ripped shirt showed heavy exhalations from a tired and stressed cream-skinned young man. The hurt and anguish in his eyes could be easily noticed by anyone, and he was even more ready to be manipulated by the likes of Freeze.

"Young Robin." Freeze patted Jason's cheek softly- the boy was in a cold sweat. Freeze seemed worried about Jason; after all, the boy had been asleep for months. Months longer than he and The Joker had planned. "Curses, that cackling idiot can't get anything right. He drugs the boy and it nearly kills him- granted, the original plan was to kill him and Batman that night, but I figure my new course of action is much more beneficial to my motives of revenge. I'll …" The rest of it was lost in Freeze's memory- Jason coughed, and Freeze had to be there when he awoke, had to be standing over him in the way a father would.

A loud gasp could be heard as Jason gagged for air, struggled, and moved throughout the bed, trying to awake himself from the horrible dream that had plagued him. The cold slab he was on and the various needles and lights he was rigged up to lit up brightly. He opened his eyes and everything was in a blur. He breathed and screamed, "Ah! Get the bats away! Get the bats away!" The sudden outburst would cost him more air. He began to choke.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Freeze came forth, rigged an air pump to the boy and said, "Being out of commission for so long can be a strain on your body." Jason prepared to thank Freeze but was haunted by visions of bats flying around the cave. The young boy shuddered. Freeze looked around the cave, "Don't worry, I'll protect you, young one. Whatever it is that's hunting you will regret it."

Days had passed since Jason awakened. The fact he felt horrible was nothing compared to the shape his body was actually in. His legs had become useless. Denial was not a word strong enough to even begin to describe what Jason was going through. He refused to accept the fact that his legs could never be used again. The words of Freeze suddenly flashed through his head. "I tried to save you young Robin, but your resistance prohibited it. I offered you my hand, and you refused. Backing up further into the fire caused you to be a victim of a falling banister. One came crashing down onto you, knocking you towards the ground. The other fell onto your back burning caused severe spinal injury. For you to be alive is miracle enough; walking is a miracle that you were not fortunate enough to have."   
  
--- Nearly a month had passed since Jason's awakening from the horrible dreams that had plagued him.   
  
Jason could be seen staggering near a pole; his legs had become useless to him after that fateful night, the night that Batman turned against him. His foot covered in a black boot, was slowly raised into the air and stretched towards the pole. His navy blue spandex pants moved with his leg. He grunted and grinded his teeth together, breathing heavily, determined to kick the wooden pole down. The gift of walking would be restored to him, no matter what the cost was. He arched his leg back, and brought it forward, the air moving around it as it etched nearer the oak pole that stood over 7 feet. His right foot neared the pole, and for seconds he thought his goal had been accomplished, his joy however was short lift. His left leg began to shake rapidly, before he knew what was going on he was lying on the ground, face buried in the tiles. Jason said aloud, "How is it that when I train with a bastard and have no inspiration, I kick ass, and when I really want to fight, I suck? I swear my muscles have it in for me."

"Jason, Jason, Jason. No need to wipe yourself out like that. You just need the proper inspiration to be able to use your abilities to their fullest and in no time you'll be able to walk again." Freeze pulled out a picture from his pocket. On one half it contained Bruce Wayne billionaire playboy's face, on the other it contained Batman, the cold-hearted vigilante that had caused Jason unbearable amounts of pain. Freeze placed it neatly onto the oak pole, walked towards Jason and offered him his hand along with a warm smile. Jason took his hand without hesitation, once he had arisen. He screamed with a roar of frustration Jason jumped into the air, spun around twice, and kicked the pole, first with his right foot, then his left. The pole was left in pieces on the ground. Unfortunately, the kick had tired Jason out and he dropped to the ground before he was able to gain his footing.

A little more than a month later, Jason, dressed in the same navy blue spandex, black gloves, and matching boots could be seen running through what seemed like an army simulation. While Jason ran a wrecking ball fell towards Jason's face, and Jason to instinctively dropped back onto his palms, arch both feet behind his back and launch them forward with a ferocity that knew no boundaries. Seconds later, the wrecking ball had a crack through the middle of it. Jason flipped back onto his feet and breathed heavily; all the while he had stayed on his feet.

Freeze walked in, towards Robin, and said, "With a talent and a drive like yours, we could drive Batman to his misery. The cold-hearted animal would pay for all he has done to you or any of loved ones. He kept secrets from you that anyone who really cared about you would have shared, made you feel like no more than the dirt at the bottom of his shoes. But of course, in his eyes, you truly are and always will be worthless." Freeze's manipulative words raced through Jason's mind, each one striking him harder than the last. For some reason, negative things regarding Batman were welcomed in his eyes. Batman was a heartless figure who deserved to pay for his actions. Jason looked at Freeze doubtfully. He wondered if he really had the guts to exact revenge on Batman.

"Don't worry, young Jason: Babs, Dick, Selina, Helena, and Tim will all pay for their allegiance to the cold blooded monster."

"Tim? Who was Tim?" Jason thought to himself.

Freeze looked into Jason's puzzlement and immediately knew what it was about. "Ah yes, Tim. You're wondering who Tim is. Tim is… Tim is your replacement. Yes, you see, Bruce replaced you, and the speed in which he replaced you is astonishing- it's almost as if he planned on your doom. He went even so far as to redesign your costume; my guess is that he didn't think your costume isn't good enough for the new Robin, seeing as how Tim's skills are apparently far better than yours and Tim actually matters in Bruce's eyes. Bruce feels each of them is more important than you. Well at least in Bruce's eyes, I know that you're special. They all deserve to die."

Jason was filled with fury. How could he ever be replaced; he alone was Robin. There was no other him, and if Bruce could make another Robin, then the title of The Boy Wonder wasn't really special at all, and Dick… Dick was his Bruce's first… chosen merely because he was there. Jason was worthy of it, Jason and only Jason.

Whatever Freeze needed Jason to do in his quest to bring Batman down, Jason was in for it, even if it meant killing the whole Bat-Crew. Jason looked towards Freeze. The thoughts of being betrayed, under-appreciated, and made to feel worthless by Batman overwhelmed him, and he declared with fury, "Batman's as good as dead."


	5. The Last Pounce

**AN: **Well after a long while I'm back and with a new chapter. This chapter takes a jump from the last one's place. We are now waaaaay into the future lol... And Jason has begun his quest for 'fun' ;) Also we get to see Batman for the first time in a couple of chapters and Nightwing and Batgirl for the first time (in this fic) ever. I hope you all enjoy! Please, please, review!  
**  
==========  
  
** On a dark Gotham night, criminals lurked the city. The east end of Gotham was lit by the moon's never-ending light. Beautiful rays shined in the East Gotham city bank to reveal over two dozen dead bodies: some battered, some bruised, others with gaping holes in them. The vault to the bank door was opened and it leaned on its side. The hinges had been ripped off and the electric security system was still lit with golden sparks. Coins lay across the smooth carpet. A few of the bolder citizens dared to walk into the massacre, gathering loose change and dollar bills that laid on the floor.  
  
"Yes, that's correct. Over seventeen of our best men are down," an officer declared. He then let out a soft grunt and rolled over to his side. His eyes closed in pain, and he tried to scream, but was too weak. Blood stained the floor from his old position.  
  
"Officer Jones, requesting back-up."  
  
With another quick moan, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he laid back, dropped his hand to his side released the intercom button and prepared to enjoy what would appear to be the last few moments of his life. Thoughts of his wife and kids flooded into his memory, her warm smile. The sweet smell of her home cooked pies, the squeals of joy his little girls gave off as they ran through the air. The yells of happiness his son gave off as he entertained himself with his video game console. He might never get to see any of that again.  
  
"No," he silently declared to himself. "I've got to make it through this for my family." He let out a light chuckle and said to no apparent person, "I guess you were right, honey. My line of duty is too dangerous."  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Meow, meow, Kitty. Meow," tauntingly said a young man tarnished by years of cruel training. He was dressed in an all black suit, save for the dark blue gloves, boots, and facemask. He quickly turned his back to a female standing in an all black suit and a less-than-fashionable mask. A slight whir could be heard, and moonlight constantly reflected off a pair of throwing knives.  
  
"You know, this could have all been avoided if you would have just let me rob the bank," he mockingly told her with his back still turned.  
  
"You know, this could have all been avoided if you and whoever you're associated with hadn't been in my city for the past few months," replied the sly female with a notable air of disgust. "Now get outta my city!" she exclaimed, as she leaped into the air. Her claws suddenly extended from her gloves as a barely audible click was heard. Her legs were outstretched in front of her as she prepared to kick him down. She pounced towards the culprit, the dog who had been robbing areas of her city.  
  
"It ends here," she said, still in the air.  
  
"I know" he replied and turned to face her. Catwoman's outstretched legs were mere feet away from his body.  
  
"Vengeance," he coldly stated to himself.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
The sound of flesh being ripped was all Oracle could hear. Tears streamed down the side of her face. Catwoman had only been an agent of hers for a few months, but she had known her longer. Catwoman had become a valuable asset in the fight against the East Gotham Robbers, the name that the assailants of the latest robberies had been given. Oracle silently joked to herself, "How original." She had no time to chuckle at what she thought had been funny. One of her best agents was being taken out by what appeared to be the mastermind of the latest events.  
  
With a flick of Oracle's wrist a screen lit up. Markers instantly came into view, each marker belonging to a different member of the Bat-Crew or one of the "Birds of Prey"; Batman, Nigthwing, Hutnress, Batgirl, Robin, and Spoiler. Huntress, Canary, Spoiler, Batgirl, Tarantula, Nightwing, Batman and Robin were the only agents Oracle seemed to pay any attention to. The few others that had been on the screen dimmed off after yet another quick flick of her wrist. One marker blinked furiously, the one corresponding to Catwoman, signifying her impending danger. Oracle quickly analyzed the situation. Catwoman's only hope of survival rested in the hands of Nightwing, Batman and Batgirl. They were the closest to her. The only trouble is that each of them was currently tied up at the moment, tracking the best lead they had in a long series of murders in Gotham.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Fire crackled and swirled around him. His low cut hair slightly flipped as he dodged to the side. Quickly, Nightwing made his way to the window and a ten-story drop met his gaze. He put his weapons of choice away into his pack, reached behind his back and a grappling hook met his touch. He jumped from the window, turned his back towards the ground, and pressed a button. A click was heard and the grappling hook released. Nothing but a black blur could be seen. It latched onto a window frame above, more than a few stories up, and he made his way up with the aid of his device. He crashed through a window, his blue and black suit protecting him from any cuts that could have been yielded as a result of his actions.  
  
"Cass, are you there?" He calmly asked. He was met with a grunt, and heard two thugs simultaneously hit the floor.  
  
He pushed through the door that separated him from the hallway where he presumed her to be. Once outside, he glanced to his left and was met with the sight of a chair being bought down upon him. He quickly jumped onto his hands and kicked the chair back into the unlucky soul who tried to hit him with it. "We've got to get out of here," he told Batgirl as their backs touched, surrounded by the enemy on both sides. Batgirl reached behind her and the goons had no time to react. A powdery substance filled the air and they fell to their knees gaping for air.  
  
She and Nightwing quickly grasped their bodies and simultaneously heard a chime in their ear. "I need you three there… now," Oracle boomed through the intercom.  
  
"I'm a little busy." Batman replied from a level above Batgirl and Nightwing. With that, his fists flew forward and teeth hit the ground. His two attackers fell to the ground. He grabbed their bodies and made his way towards his comrades.  
  
Before any of them had time to reply to Oracle, she had radioed once again and said "Catwoman's in trouble." Those three words were enough for Batman to pick up his feet. He ran towards the top level of the building. Nightwing and Batgirl met him there seconds later. They each pulled two grappling hooks from their sides and launched them to the next building. With a few cold words, they tied two people to each hook and sailed them across the roofs. Nightwing made a quick call to Gotham police department informing that they had captured a few criminals- and that they wouldn't be going anywhere fast.  
  
Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl jumped from the building they were on. Each neatly landed on the ground with the aid of grappling lines they used to sail down. Batman and Batgirl hopped into the Batmobile, and Nightwing climbed onto his motorcycle. The trio drove into the night, ignoring all speed limits set for them. "She's about three miles from your current position," Oracle informed the three over the intercom, "some psycho freak is hacking away at her and she hasn't responded to my calls in minutes."  
  
She sighed and slumped down in her chair. "Please be alright," she called out to no one.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
The dark figure quickly drove a knife into Catwoman's right leg with a force so strong it ripped through her flesh and muscle and fell to the ground. A gaping whole left in its wake. He reached quickly to the side and bought his fist forwards to her face. A loud thud was heard and pain flooded her eyes. His foot arched up into the air and was driven down into her left shoulder. She immediately fell. Giving herself no time to relax, she pushed herself up, looked at her attacker and received a swift kick to the face. ****


	6. The Cat's Last Purr

**A/N:** This chapter picks up right where the other one left off. So there's no time jump or anything you need to be on the look out for. Nothing really all that major happens here, like in chapter 5. This chapter is really setting the stage for a little two-part arc in the fic I'm planning on doing. So it'll get better, yay!

**= = = = = = = = = =**

The force of the kick sent her body sprawling backwards she landed roughly on her back. A thud was heard, followed by Catwoman's muffled moans of pain. Jason's foot was raised off of the ground. He snickered evilly and peered down upon Catwoman's battered body. His foot raced toward Catwoman's stomach, prepared to kick her while she was down, so to speak. Catwoman's life was saved only by mere inches; she was able to roll herself to the right of his foot. If Jason was angered by his failed attempt to end her life, he showed no signs of it.

"You know... if you would just give it up already, this would be painless..." He said as he mocked her.

"Bite me," was Catwoman's reply. She jumped up, pulled two small throwing knives from a small pocket on her side, raised her arms near shoulder length, and simultaneously launched the knives at her attacker. She quickly winced; the pain that she had put on her torn leg was too much.

As Jason saw the knives coming, a slight chuckle escaped his mouth. "Pathetic," he said as he dodged to the right side. The first knife flew by his face and he grabbed the small knife in mid air and bent directly down. The second knife sailed over his back. He instantly turned around and grabbed that knife as it flew past him. He gripped them in his hands.

"Oh how the tables have turned," he stated. Before the words even left the tip of his tongue, he sent the knives sailing through the air. Catwoman rose to her feet and looked behind her. She was feet away from falling over the edge of the roof, but that was the least of her worries. Before she even turned her head back to her attacker, the knives pierced her body. The first flew through the right side, tearing ligaments in its wake; an audible clank could be heard after it hit the ground. The second knife lodged itself in her right side, blood immediately spewed from her side.

Tears streamed down either side of her eyes. "It's over," She said to herself.

Jason grunted and ran towards his victim. He jumped into the air, both feet stretched out on either side. He grabbed what appeared to be a knife the size of a sword from his back. It was decorated with base of black and blood red and held an easily identifiable symbol; a bird resting on a fist, near the base. Jason's feet were brought forward straight into Catwoman's face. As she flew over the edge of the roof, Jason touched the ground and instantly jumped into the air again. In mid-air he looked at Catwoman's near limp body. He took his right foot, grabbed hold of Catwoman, and then pushed them both farther away from the building. When they were seconds away from hitting the street, he lodged the knife into Catwoman's upper body, barely missing her lungs. He put both of his feet on top of Catwoman and used her body to brace his fall. Bones cracked in her back, blood trailed from her nose, mouth, eyes and ears.

Jason grabbed a grappling hook from his belt and pressed a switch. It latched onto another nearby roof. He used it to glide himself upwards. When he looked back, a small crowd had formed around her corpse. A screech was heard as a carrier truck came to a sudden halt barely able to avoid running over the crowd.

= = = = = = = = = =

Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl's respective vehicles each raced through Gotham. All that was on their minds was rescuing Catwoman. "Bruce, you should be arriving near her location in less than 15 minutes," Oracle boomed through the intercom.

An alarm beeped and a small dot lit up on Oracle's monitor. It was blue and flashed violently. She pressed a tiny button on a remote near the base of the monitor, she honed in on East Gotham's Police signal. "Yes that's right; Captain Marx has just reported that over 17 of our finest have been slain at the East Gotham Bank," said a voice in the speaker system. Nightwing, Batman, and Robin had each heard the message with Oracle's aid. Cassandra was the first to react the news. "I'll go and check it out," she said to Batman. She lightly tapped a switch near the dashboard of the Batmobile and the top door opened. She placed one hand on the outside of the vehicle pulled out a grappling hook, launched it and used it to remove herself from the Batmobile. She neatly landed on a roof, and made her way towards the bank, Batman and Nightwing still racing towards Catwoman's position.

= = = = = = = = = =

Within minutes Batgirl was peering over a rooftop, glancing and observing the scene. Ambulances were parked, their radios roaring with messages. The bank wall had a hole nearly 50 feet in diameter blown in the front of it. Batgirl ran and jumped to the next rooftop slightly lower than her previous resting place. She peered over the side and into the bank and saw dozens of dead bodies; civilians and cops alike. Her detective's intuition led her to believe that whoever was responsible for this was also responsible for Catwoman's current predicament. She walked calmly to the back of her current rooftop, turned around and ran towards the edge. She pushed herself off and sailed across the street in the air. She made it to the top of the bank without a single soul seeing her. She quickly maneuvered to the rear of East Gotham Bank. She opened an air duct and slipped into it. She crawled around the bank until she was able to look down and see the dozens of bodies that lay on the ground. She grabbed the top of an air screen and pushed it downwards using her free hand to catch it before it hit the ground and alerted any unwanted company.

She landed lightly on the ground and began picking up any pieces of evidence she thought would lead to her finding out who was the cause of this. Gun shells, microscopic fibers, coins with blood on them and other various effects made their way to her tool belt.

"Oracle, I'm inside the bank collecting what I can find, but it appears that the cops have already ransacked this place for evidence. Right now a majority of them are outside or moving through the bank. I'll keep an eye out for anything else," she whispered over the intercom. A bright light was flashed into the bank. "Who's there?" Shouted a husky male voice. Batgirl dodged to the side, her cape swayed the wind. She stepped over broken pieces of glass. When she thought she was safe from whoever was following her, she turned her back and looked to where the light had come from before. Her follower had given up his search.

= = = = = = = = = =

Batman and Nightwing raced through the streets of East Gotham, passing familiar landmarks. Batman drove by an all too familiar area. He flashed back to his early days trying to fight against crime, before he had the bat suit. He remembered the day he got stabbed. "So many memories," he spoke to himself. Finally, they reached their destination. Batman stopped immediately, jumped out of the Batmobile and looked at the horror before him. Selina's limp body lay on the ground, blood slowly oozing from it; a small crowd had drawn near it. As he walked towards her, even more memories flooded his mind; dates, romantic excursions, the time he revealed himself to be Bruce Wayne behind the cape after all of those years. The crowd slowly dispersed in wake of The Batman and his accomplice. He knelt down beside her. "Selina," He said in a broken up voice.


End file.
